1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a retainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,176 discloses a side-retainer connector with a housing that has cavities for receiving terminal fittings. A retainer mount hole extends into one side surface of the housing and communicates with the cavities. A retainer can be pushed obliquely forward into the retainer mount hole for locking terminal fittings that have been inserted properly into the cavity. Additionally, the oblique movement of the retainer pushes an insufficiently inserted terminal fitting from behind and moves the terminal fitting to the proper position.
A pulling force on a wire is transmitted from the terminal fitting to the retainer. Such a pulling force will have no component normal to the inserting direction of the terminal fitting. Thus, a retainer that is inserted into a housing normal to the inserting direction of the terminal fittings cannot be displaced out of the housing by a pulling force on a wire. However, a pulling force on a wire will have a component that is oblique to the inserting direction of the terminal fitting. As a result, a component of a pulling force on a wire can urge the above-described obliquely inserted terminal fitting in a withdrawing direction.
The above-described obliquely inserted retainer has locking holes that engage locking projections on the housing to hold the retainer in a fully locked position. Thus, there is little likelihood that the retainer will be displaced by a pulling force on the wire. However, there have been recent demands for miniaturization of connectors. Smaller connectors have smaller areas for engagement between the retainer and the terminal fittings in a depth direction. In such circumstances, it is desirable to suppress the displacement of the retainer in returning direction as much as possible.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to more securely prevent terminal fittings from coming out.
The invention is a connector with a housing that has at least one cavity. A terminal fitting is insertable into the cavity from behind along an inserting direction. A retainer mount hole is formed in the housing and communicates with the cavity. A retainer can be pushed into the retainer mount hole to engage a retainer lock of the terminal fitting for locking the terminal fitting in the cavity. At least one of the retainer and the housing has a guide that guides the retainer oblique to the inserting direction of the terminal fitting. The guide enables the retainer to push an insufficiently inserted terminal fitting to the proper insertion position. The retainer lock has a biting portion with a pointed end that can bite into a cooperating surface of the retainer.
The retainer mount hole preferably is formed at an intermediate longitudinal position of the housing and opens to three sides of the housing.
The guide for obliquely guiding the retainer with respect to the inserting direction of the terminal fitting preferably is on a portion of the retainer that slides in contact with the housing when the retainer is pushed into the retainer mount hole.
The cavity preferably extends along a connecting direction of the connector housings.
The housing may have a resilient lock for engaging the terminal fitting when the terminal fitting is inserted substantially to a proper depth. Thus, the lock and the retainer cooperate to lock the terminal fitting redundantly. More particularly, the terminal fitting inserted into the cavity from behind and is locked by the resilient lock upon reaching a proper depth. Thereafter, the retainer is pushed into the retainer mount hole and is guided obliquely by the guide. As a result, the retainer engages the terminal fitting to achieve the redundant the locking.
The retainer is displaced oblique to the inserting direction of the terminal fitting from an initially fitted position at the rear of the retainer mount hole to the final mount position at the front of the retainer mount hole.
A terminal fitting may be left lightly inserted without reaching the proper depth. However, the retainer moves obliquely to push the terminal fitting to the proper depth while being and locks the terminal fitting in a proper state.
A force may act on the terminal fitting in withdrawing direction while the terminal fitting is locked by the retainer, and may urge the retainer obliquely back in its withdrawing direction. However, the biting portion on the retainer lock of the terminal fitting bites into the retainer to prevent the retainer tries from moving in the withdrawing direction.
The retainer lock preferably comprises a stabilizer that permits insertion of the retainer or terminal fitting into the cavity when the terminal fitting is in a proper posture. However, the stabilizer interferes with a wall of the cavity to hinder insertion of the retainer or terminal fitting when the terminal fitting is in an improper posture. Accordingly, the biting portion is formed with the existing stabilizer and does not complicate the construction of the terminal fitting.
The retainer lock preferably has a projection adjacent the stabilizer, and the retainer lock and the stabilizer both may engage the retainer. A rear end surface of the projection may be at an angle to the inserting direction and may engage an opposed cooperating surface of the retainer. Accordingly, when the terminal fitting is engaged with the retainer, the pointed end of the stabilizer is held substantially in point contact with the retainer and the projection is held in surface contact with the retainer. Thus, the terminal fitting can have a wider contact area with the retainer as compared to a case where only the stabilizer is provided, and the terminal fitting is prevented from shaking.
The housing preferably comprises a plurality of cavities arranged at two or more stages, and the retainer mount hole communicates with the cavities arranged at the two or more stages. Thus, the retainer can lock the terminal fittings into the cavities arranged at the two or more stages.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features may be combined to additional embodiments.